Safety Pins & Cigarettes
by Ben Hallport
Summary: Now my world can come to an end. No I take that back, I wish my world would come to an end now. Why? Well because I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy…
1. Chapter 1

_Now my world can come to an end. No I take that back, I wish my world would come to an end now. Why? Well because I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy…_

Chapter 1

_I guess I should start at the beginning. It all started a week before I left for Hogwarts._

"Hermione, breakfast."

I rolled over and opened one eye, but quickly closed it again. The sun was shining brightly in through my open window illuminating my room. Slowly I opened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the light this time. I looked over at my clock and stretched; it was 8 am.

I sat up and reach for my wand, which was sitting on my side table. Having turned 17 over the summer I could now do magic outside of Hogwarts. Once I felt the cool familiar wooden handle in my hand I walked over to the bathroom that was connected to my room. I looked in the mirror and noticed the changes my body had gone through over the years.

My hair was no longer the untamable mess it was before. It had smoothed out and had a slight curl to the end. Being friends with Harry and going on missions had toned up my muscles and slimmed me down. I had also grown a few inches so that the top of my head was at Ron's chin.

I stopped looking at myself in the mirror and turned on the water in the shower. I stripped out of my clothes as I waited for it to get warm. Once the water was to my liking I stepped into it and felt it cascade down my body, filling the room with steam. I started to washing my hair once it was wet, trying not to get the suds in my eyes. Once I had rinsed out the conditioner I started to scrub my body free of sleep; finally ending with washing my face.

I stayed under the water until it started to get cold. I turned off the shower and grabbed a towel out of the closet and wiped off the mirror, the room was still filled with steam. I dried off my hair first and charmed it to comb itself while I dried the rest of me off. When I was dry I ran back into my room with the towel wrapped around me and got dressed.

Nothing too much, but not just anything; I was going to spend the last week of summer with Harry and Ron at the Weasley's house. But I was going to see someone special first. I decided on a pair of black shorts and my black Joan Jett shirt with my favorite Converse. I charmed my trunk to pack itself once I was dressed and headed down stairs.

"Good morning." I said walking into the kitchen. My mom and dad where sitting across the table from each other eating.

"Good morning sweetie. Would you like some French Toast?" My mom said getting up and making me a plate.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said sitting down in-between them. "You know there my favorite."

"So today is the day you're going off to see your friends?" My dad asked over his paper.

"Yeah, there coming to get me at 10." I said drowning my breakfast in maple syrup.

"Hermione, how many times have I told you not to do that?" My mom said looking at my plate.

"Oh about a million, but you know how stubborn I am." I said grinning at her before taking a bite. "What are you guys doing today?"

"Well I have an appointment with the Johnson's kid at noon, and then the rest of my day is packed till 7." My mom said forgetting about my breakfast. "I'm really glad I decided to work Saturdays. You would not believe how many people try to schedule for today."

"And I'm glad I decided not to work on Saturdays." My dad said, "But then again I do have to work Friday nights. So when do you leave for school, 'Mione?"

"In a week," I said cutting the last slice of French toast into pieces. "But it won't feel that long. I still haven't gotten my Hogwarts letter yet."

"It will come dear." My mom said taking my plate.

"I know, but it's really late." I said, I looked up at the clock; speaking of late, so was I. "I think I'm going for a walk before Mr. Weasley comes to get me."

"Are you sure you have enough time?" My mom asked looking at the clock

"Yeah, it's only 9:30. I'll be back in plenty of time." I said walking to the back door.

"Ok, don't be too long though."

I left through the kitchen door and looked around out small back yard. Our neighbors the Potter's (No relation to Harry) have a corgi that keeps trying to dig under the fence, so there is a small hole next to our house. The rest of the yard looks ok; I mean at least it's green. Most of what grows back here is weeds, but my father cuts it like it is grass. He says as long as it's green it can stay.

I walked out the back gate and out into the ally. The local kids like to play games back here so there is a lot of toys and things. I turned right and walked past all the houses. At the end of the ally is my parents dental business, it's really quite convenient. They don't have to drive to work at all.

I walked behind the building, there is a small park that when the local kids aren't playing in the ally they're playing there. I walked over to the swing set and sat down. There wasn't any one there because it was so early, but it didn't matter to me. I was just here to meet someone.

"Want me to push you?" said a voice behind me after a little while.

"Only if you want to, Justin" I said looking behind me.

Justin was my boyfriend of two years. No one other than his and my parents knew we were together. He dropped the cigarette he was smoking and grabbed the swing, pinching my butt in the process.

"Hey, not nice," I said laughing as he pulled me back.

"Sorry couldn't help myself." He said smiling. His blond hair caching the morning sun, it was up in a Mohawk like usual. His toned tan arms shown out against his white Green Day T-shirt; his hoodie was crumpled on the ground behind him. He was wearing his cameo-cargo pants over his black army boots. "You look good today."

"Thanks, so do you."

"I think I need to get you a pair of boots." He said pushing me higher.

"Why? Don't you like my black and red converse?" I asked looking at my shoes.

"I like them; I just think for the winter, boots would be better." He said with a small smile.

"Maybe," I said jumping off the swing at its highest point. "Well?"

"7.5" He said judging my jump.

"What? That was at least an eight." I said walking over to him.

"I don't know an eight? Maybe," He said pulling out another cigarette. "Want one?"

"You're the second person to ask a stupid question to day." I said taking it from him.

"Who was the first?" He asked lighting mine, his sticking out between his lips.

"My mother," I said taking a long drag off of the cigarette feeling the nicotine rush through my blood stream. "She asked if I wanted French toast for breakfast."

"You'd think she would know better." Justin said grinning while blowing smoke over our heads. "So you're leaving today?"

"Yeah, you don't mind do you?" I said looking at his boots.

"No, you deserve to see your friends and I can't control your school." He said pulling me closer to him. "Just remember to write to me, ok?"

"About that, my school is a little weird about that." I said taking another drag. "They use owls."

"Really? That's different." He said after a short pause.

"Yeah, like they did in medieval times." I said looking up at him.

"It's a little weird, but if that's the only way you can send mail I'll learn to deal." Justin said smiling down at me. "Just don't forget."

"I won't. Thank you." I said giving him a hug. "You're the best."

"I know; how much longer?"

"15 minutes." I said looking down at my watch. "I wish you could come with me."

"Me too, but I'm stuck here in this stupid hole in the wall town to finish my last year. So why don't we make the most of what we have left." He said taking one last drag off his cigarette and dropping it.

"What were you thinking?" I asked doing the same.

"Oh, I don't know how about this." He said closing the distance between us and placing a small genital kiss on my lips.

"I like that idea." I said returning the favor. I lost my self in him. He placed one hand on my lower back the other in my hair. He started to draw little circles into my back with his fingers as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I wanted this moment to stay forever. But soon we pulled apart. He looked down at me and smiled, his blue eyes shining.

"You're going to be late." He said breaking the silence.

"I've got ten minutes, walk me home?" I asked

"Slowly," He said picking up his hoodie and taking my hand. We walked out of the park and back behind my parents building. Justin handed me another cigarette and lit it. "So you know how I asked my mom if I could go to the states next year."

"Yeah, how did that go?" I asked interlacing out fingers and blowing out smoke.

"Well she said I could go if I got a 90% in all my classes." Justin said as we started to walk back down the alley behind my house. "And I was thinking, maybe you would like to go with me?"

"I'd love to!" I said as a shiver went through my body.

"Here you look cold." Justin said handing me his Misfits Hoodie.

"Thanks, I don't know when I can get this back to you though." I said handing him my cigarette and pulling it on.

"That's ok. I know you'll take good care of it." He said handing me back the cigarette. "Check the front pocket."

"Why?" I said looking at him confused.

"Just do it, please?"

"Fine," I said sticking my hand in the front pocket. My finger touched something smooth and plastic. I pulled it out and looked at it. It was a pack of my favorite cigarettes and a lighter. "Thanks, but I don't think I can take this with me."

"Take them any ways and when you need more I'll send you a care package. There's more." He said stopping and taking a drag on his cigarette.

"More, really?" I said reaching in the pocket again; my fingers came into contact with something else. I pulled it out and looked up at Justin. "You're kidding. You have to be kidding. Why would you get me a cell phone?"

"So you can call me. You're going to be gone until Christmas, then till Easter, then till June. I just want to be able to hear your voice." He said taking my hand and pulling me close to him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. Thank you." I said leaning up and kissing him again.

"You're welcome. I can see your mom's looking for you. Better give me that cigarette." Justin said looking over my head.

"No way she won't see us over here." I said putting the phone and cigarettes back into the pocket. "I'm going to finish it."

We stood in silence while I finished my cigarette and listened to my mom calling my name. Finally I yelled back that I was coming and she went back inside. I dropped the cigarette butt on the ground and Justin squished it with the toe of his boot. We started to walk to my house again and stopped in front of the back gate.

"I don't want to let you go." Justin said pulling me close to him again.

"Me nether," I said wrapping my arms around his neck while he wrapped his around my waist. "I love you Justin."

"I love you too, Hermione." Justin said leaning down to kiss me. We kissed then hugged. "There probably waiting for you."

"Yeah well, screw them, I'm saying good bye to my boyfriend, who I won't get to see for a super long time." I said laying my head on his chest.

"Hermione!" My mom called out the back door.

"What?" I called back not moving.

"Your friend's dad is here."

"Be there in a minute." I called sighing. "I guess I _have_ to go now."

"Yeah."

"I'll miss you." I said kissing him goodbye again. "Talk to you later?"

"Yeah I'll miss you too, I'll call you." He said with a smile.

I walked into the yard a waved goodbye one more time. When I walked into the kitchen my mother grabbed my arm.

"Hermione, I told you not to see that boy anymore." She said glaring at me, referring to the time she caught us having sex in my bathroom. Needless to say we haven't done it here since.

"I was just saying good bye." I said getting mad.

"Well good, he's not good for you anyways." She said thinking I had broken it off. "Any ways your friend's father is here."

"Ok, Thanks. I have to get my trunk." I said yanking my arm out of her grasp and storming up the stairs.

My trunk was all packed when I walked into my room. I placed the phone and cigarettes inside one of my shoes and closed the lid. I looked around my room making sure I didn't forget anything. Once I was sure I had everything I levitated my trunk out of my room and down the stairs.

I left my trunk by the front door with Crookshanks in his basket and walked into the living room. Mr. Weasley was sitting on the couch when I entered the living room, asking my father questions.

"And what does this thing do?" He asked picking up the remote control for the TV.

"Uh, well you use it to change the channels on the TV." My dad said looking flustered.

"Ah, ok. How does it work?"

"Hello Mr. Weasley." I said taking his attention off my dad.

"Ah, hello Hermione, all ready to go?" he asked setting down the remote and standing up, "Your father and I were just having a nice little chat."

"Yes we were." My dad said looking relieved he didn't have to answer any more questions.

"I see, well I'm all packet and my trunk is by the door." I said smiling. My parents didn't really like Mr. Weasley, but they put on a good face whenever he was around.

"And Crookshanks is in his cage?" My mom asked coming in from the kitchen.

"Yes he is." I said not looking at her.

"Good, good well I guess we better be off. Nice meting you again Mr., Mrs. Granger."

"You too," My mother said "Will we see you at Christmas Hermione?"

"Yeah, bye." I said picking up Crookshanks' basket.

"Good bye dear." My dad said

Mr. Weasley and I disapparated from the entry way and arrived outside the fence around the Weasley property.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Home sweet home," Mr. Weasley said looking around, "Well, I bet everybody is waiting to see you."

We climbed over the fence and started up the path to the house. It was a beautiful morning, but the chill was still in the air. I wrapped my hands inside the sleeves of Justin's hoodie to keep my hands warm, it smelled just like him.

"I'm back." Mr. Weasley called once we were was inside. Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen waiting for us. She came over and hugged me as soon as I walked in.

"Oh, Hermione dear, you look so skinny. Are you hungry? Did you eat breakfast?" She asked standing back and looking at me.

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley, but thank you for asking." I said as the house filled up with the sound of people running down the stairs. Ron was the first to make it down and gave me a tackling hug.

"And hello to you too Ron." I said trying not to laugh, but failing.

"Gezz, 'Mione why couldn't you stay here for the summer?" Ron asked letting me go so Harry could give me a hug.

"I told you Ron my parents wanted me to stay." I said over Harry's shoulder. "Hi Harry. How are you?"

"I'm good Hermione, but I do agree with Ron, it's been too long."

"She's not here five minutes and you're already arguing, I think that's a record." The youngest Weasley said.

"And how are you Ginny?" I asked hugging her.

"Good, hey lets go get you settled into my room." She said with a smile.

"Ok." I said with the same smile. She took Crookshanks and I took my trunk. We walked up the stairs and into her room.

"Alright, spill. You told me nothing other than you have a boyfriend." She said closing and locking the door. "How long have you been together?"

Knowing she was going to yell I placed a silencing charm around the room and held up two fingers.

"Two months?" Ginny asked sitting down on her bed looking confused. I shook my head.

"Years" I said.

"You're joking right? You haven't been together for two years. Have you?" She asked her voice rising slightly.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" I asked getting a little mad.

"…Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny asked with a look of shock on her face.

"I didn't know how you would take it and I liked having a secret no one else knew. But hey at least I'm telling you now." I said pulling the hood over my head and sitting down on my bed. After a moment in silence I said. "He asked me to go to the states with him next year and my parents hate him."

"Really, what does he look like?" she asked forgetting she was a little mad at me.

"I have a photo, let me get it." I said getting up and opening my trunk. I pulled out the phone and cigarettes and quickly put them in my pocket. Of course the photo was at the bottom of my trunk so I had to throughout all most everything out of my trunk before I could find it. "Here the damn thing is. I took it yesterday, here."

I handed her the picture and sat down next to her. Justin and I were at the park again, he had his hair in liberty spikes and had on his Dead Kennedys T-shirt I bought him.

"You two look so cute together." Ginny said smiling, "You know, he reminds me of Draco Malfoy."

"Don't say that, I'll have to break up with him." I said pushing her. "And I really don't want to do that."

"I can see why, he's hot." She said looking at the photo again. "Is he a muggle?"

"Yeah, but he is so amazing." I said lying back on her bed. "We like so much of the same things."

"Like what? What could this hard ass punk have in common with our dear, sweet Hermione?" Ginny asked turning and looking at me. "Tell me ten things you have in common."

"For one we like the same kind of music." I said pointing to the hoodie. "The Misfits, Joan Jett, Dead Kennedys, Sex Pistols, Punk music."

"Ok that's one what's another?"

"Well we both think the muggle government has gone to shit." I said smiling.

"Two." Ginny said holding up two fingers.

"We both want to start a punk band." I said laughing at the shocked look on Ginny's face.

"Three."

"We both smoke and drink." I said pulling out the pack of cigarettes Justin gave me.

"No way," Ginny said looking from the box to me. "Four, five."

"We both like this one British punk band." I said putting back the cigarettes. "We actually we met at one of their concerts."

"Six"

"We both live on the same street." I said remembering the day found that out. "We didn't know that until a week after we met."

"Seven."

"We both think that it sucks that we can't see each other till schools over." I said my smiling fading.

"Eight."

"We both hate Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus and any prissy drama queen like them, but we do like Lady Gaga." I said smiling again. "It's weird but we do."

"Nine."

"We both want to get black wings tattooed on our backs." I said sitting up again.

"Well that's ten. You win." Ginny said handing me back the picture. "So you've been together two years, have you done it yet?"

"Why would you ask something like that?" I said putting the photo back in my trunk.

"You have, I would have ever guessed you would fuck someone until you were married." Ginny said laughing "Did you like it?"

"Not the first time." I said smiling; it felt good to talk to someone about this. "But once we got the feel for each other, well all I can say is I'm really going to miss him."

"That's unbelievable. I always thought you would lose your 'V' card to my brother." Ginny said lying back on her bed. "But I can see why you didn't."

"Me and Ron our just friends Gin. He's like my brother." I said sitting back down next to her. "Why would you think me and Ron would get together?"

"Well, because he said he was going to ask you to go out with him. It's all he's been talking about since we got the letter that you were coming." Ginny said sitting up again.

"Shit, leave it to Ron to fuck things up." I said pulling the hood back down again. "Do you mind if I smoke?"

"No just open the window." Ginny said pointing to the window over her desk. "My mom would flip shit if she smelled smoke."

"Stick something under the door just in case." I said, "That was how I would get away with smoking at my house. Stick a towel under my bathroom door and turn on the fan to vent out the smell."

"You're crazy." Ginny said sitting on her bed again, her blanket shoved under her door.

"I know." I chuckled lighting the cigarette and inhaling the smoke. "Now how can we break Ron out of his illusion of me and him?"

"Does Justin know you're a witch?"

"Nope," I said sitting at Ginny's desk blowing smoke out the window. "What if I let it slip that I have a boyfriend? I could ask your mom if I could go back home because I forgot something at his house."

"Then everyone will start asking you questions and I'll ask you how long you've been together." Ginny said getting excited.

"Then when I say two years hopefully Ron will get the drift that I'm taken and it's too late for him." I said also getting excited. "I'll ask after dinner. Tonight will be a good night."

"You can say that again." Ginny said lying back on her bed.

"Tonight will be a good night." I said again taking a long draft off my cigarette. "I'm going to start to unpack ok?"

"I'll help you." Ginny said getting up.

About an hour and a half later we were sitting in the middle of Ginny's room still talking about Justin. About half my stuff was put away the rest was ether on the floor on my bed or in my trunk. Ginny was still looking at the photo I had of Justin and me.

"He has such pretty eyes." She said for the millionth time.

"You've said that before." I said putting my school robes back into my trunk. "Why did I take these out?"

"I think you moved them when you were looking for the photo." Ginny said, "Why don't you just use your wand?"

"Now you tell me. We could have been done an hour ago." I said pulling out my wand and saying the spell that would put everything where it goes. "Now what will we do?"

"You can tell me more about Justin." Ginny said looking up at me as I sat down. "I really want to meet him. Can I go with you tonight?"

"I guess, as long as your mom's ok with it." I said leaning back onto my elbows. "What the fuck is that?"  
There was a sudden ringing noise that filled the room.

"I think it's your pocket." Ginny said pointing to the hoodie pocket.

"That must be the phone Justin gave me." I said pulling it out. "Hello?"

_"Hermione?" _

"Yes"

_"So it works, how are you?"_

"Uh hang on Justin." I said covering the mouth piece I turned to Ginny.

"Say no more I'll meet you down stairs." Ginny said setting the picture down and walking to the door.

"Thanks Gin." I said once she was out of the room and I had relocked the door I uncovered the mouth piece and said, "Sorry I wanted to be alone. I'm really missing you."

_"I'm missing you too." _Justin said turning down Dead Kennedys _"So you want to come back?"_

"Well actually I was going to stop by later tonight if I can." I said lighting another cigarette.

_"Really, why?" _Justin said also lighting a cigarette. _"Miss me too much. Need a midnight fuck?"_

"No, I just… It's a long story I'll tell you later. I think I'm going to bring one of my friends along too. I showed her your picture and she is totally head over heels for you."

_"No way, that is funny. So do you think you'll have time to go to a concert?"_ Justin said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"If it's my favorite band I'll make time." I said doing the same and blowing it out the window. "What time?"

_"11, I don't think your friend will like it if we go and leave her and I can only get two tickets."_ Justin said

"Well I can take her to meet you then bring her back and sneak out later. We'll most likely be by at 7." I said flicking ash out the window.

_"Cool, now tell me what are you wearing?" _Justin said in a husky voice.

"The same thing I was wearing this morning. Plus your hoodie, it smells like you and it's driving me wild." I said with an evil grin.

_"I knew it would." _Justin said laughing _"I can't wait to see you. How long can you stay after the concert?"_

"Will there be an after party?" I asked knowing that I could stay the whole night if I wanted.

_"Only if you want there to be, love."_ Justin said

"You know that is my one weakness. I love it when you call me that." I said sitting down on my bed and taking a long drag off my cigarette trying to calm my body down.

_"So you'll be there?"_ Justin asked knowing the answer.

"Yes most defiantly. God I love you." I said finishing off the cigarette and making the butt disappear.

_"I love you too. Just you wait till tonight and I'll show you how much I love you."_ Justin said in his husky voice again.

"Just what are you going to do to me?" I asked knowing that it could only end in desperate wanting.

_"First I'm going to make you beg. Then I'm going to make you scream my name. Then I'm going to show you why you love me so much."_ Justin said practically growling. _"Are you sure you can't come over right now?"_

"I wish I could." I said feeling a throbbing between my legs. "You don't know how much I need you right now."

_"God you don't know how much I wish you were my hand right now." _Justin said with a deep chuckle.

"You better be joking." I said knowing he was.

_"Sorry, I guess you'd rather I'd have said 'You don't know how hard I am for you right now.' or 'I'm so hard for you it hurts and my mom is next door so she will hear everything I do.' Is that better?"_ Justin asked

"Not really but if that's what you're going to say I'll say this, 'I'm so wet for you and this throbbing between my legs is going to make me regret talking to you, but also make me spend an half hour alone in the bathroom.' How was that?" I asked grinning.

_"All I can say is, I'm going to make you pay for those words tonight."_ Justin said grunting. _"I have to go now, because of you, but I'll see you later. God it hurts so much. Damn you."_

"Ok I have to go take care of what you caused too. I love you." I said with a wicked smile.

_"Bye love."_ Justin said before hanging up.

'Damn him.' I thought as I closed the phone and grabbed my wand I rummaged through my trunk until I found my relief. I had transfigured it to look like a rubber ducky so my mom wouldn't find it. I walked over to Ginny's bathroom (Lucky form me she had one that was only hers everyone else had to use the one across from Ron's room.) and locked the door. I turned on the water in the shower and un-transfigured the duck back into my favorite 'toy'.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I stripped out of my clothes and sat on the side of the tub. Feeling the water run down my back reminded me of the time my mom had found me and Justin fucking.

_It was the summer before 6th year and the 3rd time Justin and I had had sex. We had been down in the woods behind the park with his friends and one of his friends had brought his pipe and some weed and we all took turns smoking it. Except for me and Justin, the last time I had I spent the whole next day in my bathroom puking my guts out. _

_We were all sitting by this crick and talking when one of Justin's friends suggests we go swimming. I thought it was a good idea because it was a bloody hot day. So I stood up and started to take my shirt off. Justin did the same and soon everyone was in their underwear. We all walked into the water and started to splash each other. _

_Soon I was covered in mud water and little stones and so was everyone else. _

_"Shit how are we going to get home?" Asked Tim, the one with the weed._

_"I don't know man, but if the police get me one more time I'm in deep shit." Said John, the one who suggested we get into the water._

_"Why don't we go to your house 'Mione? I mean can't they wash off with your hose in the back yard. It's the closest place." Justin whispered to me. "Please baby, they will love you forever."_

_"Fine," I said, "Why don't you all come over to my house and wash off in my back yard then you can walk home from there?"_

_"Justin your girlfriend is a genus. You really don't mind?" Asked Jessica, Tim's girlfriend._

_"It's alright with me." I said smiling. "Let's go." _

_We walked out of the park in our underwear, carrying our clothes. There were mothers staring at us and shielding their children's eyes as we walked by. It was quite funny. We walked quickly past my parents work and down the alley. _

_We came to a stop in front of my back yard and I unlocked the gate. _

_"Here's the hose, it might be better if you stand out in the alley and rinse off." I said handing the hose to Tim. "Just put it back and turn it off when you're done."_

_"Thanks a million Hermione." Tim said giving me a hug and a kiss on the check. "I, we all owe you big time."_

_"No problem." I said turning to Justin. "Any friend of Justin's is a friend of mine."_

_Once I showed them how to turn on the water Justin and I walked into my house and up to my bathroom. We tried not to drip mud anywhere._

_"You want to know something?" Justin asked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist._

_"What?" I asked turning on the water for the shower forgetting to lock the door._

_"I love you." Justin said turning me around, it was the first time ether one of us had said it._

_"I love you, too." I said stepping under the water and pulling him under with me._

_"Well that's good." He said unclasping my bra._

_"Yeah it would suck if one of us said it but the other didn't." I said pulling down his boxers._

_"I'm glad we're seeing things the same way." Justin said throwing my bra behind him and stepping out of his boxers so I could do the same. "I would be very disappointed if we weren't."_

_"Yeah me too," I said as he pulled off my panties and threw them behind him with the rest of our clothing. I pulled the shower curtain closed as he pulled me close to him. "Kiss me"_

_Justin pushed me into the wall and kissed me. The water falling on us and steam filling up the room just seemed to help build the tension. We broke apart and I reached for the soap. It was in a pump bottle so I pumped some into my hand. Justin saw what I was doing and fallowed suit. _

_I rubbed the soap in between my hands before I rubbed it on Justin's shoulders and down his chest. Justin rubbed the soap on my stomach and worked up to the underside of my breasts. Slowly I worked my way down to right above his crotch. I pulled him close to me again and kissed him asking him to stop teasing me. _

_He opened my mouth with his tongue and started to explore my mouth. I let him until I couldn't stand it anymore and grabbed his hands and placed them on my breasts. Justin chuckled deep inside his chest and complied. He flicked his thumbs over my nipples until they were hard. Then he removed his mouth from mine and placed my right nipple in his mouth and flicked his tongue around it. _

_I moaned and let my head fall back and rest on the wall. He looked up at me and smiled. Slowly he let my left breast go and ran his hand down my stomach stopping before going too far. _

_"Why?" I asked when he stepped away from me._

_"Do you want to get pregnant?" He asked in his husky voice. I opened my eyes and saw him putting on a condom before returning where he was. "That's better. Don't you think?"_

_"Yeah." I said pulling him into another kiss. This time when he pushed us up against the wall he entered me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to gain him better access. Slowly he pulled back and pushed back in again, each time picking up speed. _

_I kissed his neck while he went harder and faster. I was soon close to the edge, when there was a knock at the door._

_"Shit!" I whispered. "Want to bet that's my mom?"_

_"No, here lock the door." Justin whispered quieter than I did. He picked me up and moved me so I could lock the door, but just as I was about to the door opened. Justin put his foot on the door so it couldn't open any farther than an inch._

_"Hermione, I'm sorry, but have you seen my keys I need to go to the store." My mom said threw the crack._

_"No I haven't mom. Sorry." I said trying to sound normal, which is really hard when you're sitting on your boyfriend's dick about to cum. _

_"Ok thanks." She closed the door and walked away. Justin and I sighed and returned to the shower. _

_"That scared the shit out of me." Justin said. _

_"Me too; I thought we were done for, but now she's gone so let's continue. I believe you were about to make me cum." I said looking at his face._

_"Same with me," Justin said settling into the position we were in before the knock. _

_Again Justin slowly pulled back and pushed back in picking up speed each time. But it was quicker this time more needed. I returned to kissing his neck. The water was slowly becoming colder and colder, I could feel myself on the edge about to fall. When I did I bit into Justin's shoulder, he cried out in surprise and released his self into me as my mom walked into the room._

_"Hermione!"_

_"Shit!" Justin groaned._

_"Hermione!"_

_"Mom, could you please leave." I asked once I stopped bighting Justin._

_My mom left and Justin pulled out of me. I walked to the door and locked it. When I stepped back into the shower the water was warm, Justin had turned off the cold water. _

_"Shall we continue with our shower?" Justin asked handing me the shampoo bottle._

_"Yes we shall." I said poring shampoo into my hand and starting to work it threw Justin's Mohawk; he did the same with my hair. _

_We finished our shower and dried off. I looked his body over while he was drying his hair. He had two tattoos one on his left calf and one around his upper right arm. They made him look normal; if he didn't have them I don't think he would look right to me. _

_"Are you done admiring my body, love?" Justin asked looking at me in the mirror._

_"Yes, would you like to admire mine?" I asked brushing off my embarrassment._

_"I do, all the time." Justin said pulling on his pants without his boxers. "I don't think your mom would like it if I let you keep these."_

_"No I don't think she would like that at all." I said pulling on his shirt over my naked body. "And I don't think she would like it if I wore this."_

_"So you're going to keep my boxers and my shirt?" Justin said, "Alright I'm going to take these then."_

_He bent over and picked up my bra and panties._

_"Go ahead, I like going commando." I said pulling on my pants. "Are you ready?"_

_"Yep, I love you." Justin said kissing me one more time._

_"I love you too." I said opening the door._

Leaning my head back I released myself. I was going to make Justin pay for what he had put me through with that call. Standing up I washed off my body and rinsed away the soap. I stepped out of the shower and dried off put back on my clothes minus my panties and shirt and walked out of the bathroom ducky in hand.

"You look happy." Ginny said lying on her bed. "You sounded happy too."

"Fuck damn silencing spell." I said placing my ducky back into my trunk and laid down on my bed. "Sorry."

"It's ok; you're not the only one that loves the fact that she had her own private bathroom." Ginny said smiling. "So one call from him and you need to jerk yourself off, he must have said some nasty things."

"Oh, you have no idea. He loves to do that. He always knows when I'm in the most inappropriate moment for that, but he does it anyways." I said pulling the hood of his hoodie over my head and closing my eyes. "Just one word out of his mouth and I go weak at the knees."

"Lucky you." Ginny said standing up and walking over next to me. "You can't fall asleep now. Mum made me come up here and get you for lunch."

"Alright, I'm up." I said sitting up. "But if I fall asleep while I'm eating, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Fine, let's go I'm hungry." Ginny said hailing me to my feet

I walked down the stairs behind her trying not to trip. Once I made it to the kitchen the smell of food filled my nose and I realized how hungry I was. Taking my seat in-between Harry and Ron I filled my plate with food.

"Where you been 'Mione?" Ron asked his mouth full of food.

"Uh, I was taking a shower." I said not looking a Ginny. "So what are you going to do today Harry?"

"I was thinking that maybe after lunch we could play a little quidditch?" Harry said looking around the table.

"That sounds fun." Ginny said smiling up at Harry.

"I'm game." Ron said laughing at his own joke.

"What about you Hermione?" Harry asked. "I know you don't like to fly but it won't be that high off the ground."

I looked around the table and said, "Ok, I guess I'll play."

"Alright, you can be on my team Hermione." Ron said smiling.

The rest of lunch was spent talking about the upcoming term. I was still tired after lunch, but I went out side with everyone else to play quidditch.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I'm going inside guys." I said an hour later. I was so tired my eyes would not stay open. I barely made it to Ginny's room and my bed before I fell asleep.

"Hermione wake up." Ginny said shaking my shoulder.

"Go away I just fell asleep." I said turning over.

"You fell asleep 5 hours ago, 'Mione" Ginny said shaking my shoulder again.

"You're joking. I slept for 5 hours?" I said looking up at her then to my watch. It was 6 o'clock. "I'm guessing dinner is ready then?"

"Yeah and we're all waiting for you." Ginny said walking out of the room.

I got up and pulling on my converse, not remembering taking them off. I walked down the stairs two at a time. Once again when I walked into the kitchen and the smell entered my nose I realized how hungry I was.

"Where'd you hide out to 'Mione?" Ron asked as I sat down next to him.

"I was sleeping." I said filling up my plate with food.

"Well you missed a really good game of quidditch." Ron said stuffing his face with food.

"I'm sorry I missed it, you'll have to tell me about it later." I said starting to eat. "So have the Hogwarts letters come yet Mrs. Weasley?"

"They did dear while you were sleeping." She said handing everyone there's. "I thought we should wait to open them together."

"Thanks." I said opening mine.

Inside was the normal Hogwarts letter telling you what to get for next year, but also in mine was a congratulations letter for becoming Head Girl. I read it over in shock; Dumbledore defiantly had not been paying attention to me over the summers and holidays the past two years. I couldn't believe it. I had wanted to be Head Girl since first year and now I had it.

"No way." I said after reading the letter through for the third time.

"What is it 'Mione?" Harry asked taking the paper out of my hand. Once he had read it he clapped me on the back and said, "Congratulations 'Mione. I knew you would get it."

"What is it?" Ron and Ginny asked at the same time.

"I'm Head Girl." I said taking the letter back from Harry and showing it to them.

"No way, congratulations 'Mione." Ginny said hugging me from across the table.

"I knew you would get it." Ron said clapping her on the back.

"Congratulations Hermione." Mr. Weasley said.

"I think this calls for cake." Mrs. Weasley said clearing the table with a flick of her wand. "To Hermione!"

"To Hermione" everyone cheered.

We all had a slice of cake and ice cream. I finished mine first and put my plate in the sink.

"Mrs. Weasley do you mind if I go back to my boy-parents' house?" I asked as she was washing dishes with her wand.

"Where do you want to go dear?" She asked catching my on purpose slip.

"My boyfriend's house," I said acting embarrassed.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Hermione. Who is he?" She asked taking her attention off the washing.

"He's a muggle." I said looking at my shoes.

"How long have you been together?" Ginny said right on time.

"Two years." I said looking back at her. I saw Ron's face out of the corner of my eye; he looked disappointed as he stared at his plate. "I left something at his house that I really need back, if you don't mind?"

"Of course not dear, when will you be back?" She asked

"8 I think. Um can Ginny come with me?" I asked looking back at her. "I think she would really like to meet him."

"Of course she can just be back by 8 o'clock." Mr. Weasley said.

"Thank you so much." I said looking up at them with a huge smile on my face. "Come on Gin."

"I have to learn to do that." Ginny said as we went out the back door.

"All you have to do is pick the right time." I said walking up the drive to the fence. "And act. It's all in the acting."

"You are crazy." She said as we disapparated.

We landed in the alley behind Justin's house. I opened the cell he gave me and called him.

_"Hello?"_

"Justin?"

_"Hey, where are you Hermione?"_

"Outside in the back alley," I said looking up at his window.

_"It's ok you can come in."_ He said waving at us. _"My parents aren't going to be home till Monday."_

"Really awesome, we'll be right up." I said hanging up the phone and shoving it back into my pocket. "Let's go."

We walked into the back yard that was just like my back yard and up the path to his kitchen door. I grabbed the key from under the mat and unlocked it. Holding the door open for Ginny I slid the key back under the mat. I closed the door behind me and walked up the stairs Ginny in tow.

When I rounded the corner at the top of the stairs I practically ran into Justin's room to see him. He was laying on his bed listening to Joan Jett's Bad Reputation. I walked over to the bed and placed my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I said grinning over my shoulder at Ginny.

"Queen Elizabeth, to what do I owe this honor of you to be in my bedroom?" He said grabbing my hands and pulling me onto his lap. "Wait you're not the Queen."

"No I'm not." I said sitting up and wriggling out of his grasp. "Justin this is my friend Ginny. Ginny this is my boyfriend with the beautiful blue eyes."

"Oh that's how you keep us all apart, our eye color." He said with a grin looking over at me then to Ginny. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Ginny said standing in the middle of the room.

"Pull over a chair and I'll tell you something's you don't know about your dear friend here." Justin said pointing to his desk chair a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

"Don't tell her anything." I said as Ginny pulled the chair over and sat down.

"Oh I won't. I'll tell her everything." Justin said pulling out a cigarette. "Did you know she lost her virginity in a port-a-potty at a Green Day concert?"

"You didn't." Ginny said shocked.

"She did and when we walked out there was a crowed and they started clapping." Justin said blowing smoke towards the window. "I thought it was funny, but she didn't show her face until the concert started."

"I told you not to tell her anything." I said hitting him with his pillow.

"Abuse, abuse you saw that she is very violent." Justin said setting down his cigarette in the ash tray he has on his bed side table. "Now for pay back."

"NO. Justin stop," I said trying to breathe as Justin tickled me. "Stop. I'm going to piss my pants."

"Good then you'll have to go pants less." Justin said continuing to tickle me.

"Fuck, Justin stop." I said trying not to lose control of my bladder in front of Ginny. "I'm going to piss on you then I'm going to leave."

"Fine you win." Justin said as he stopped tickling me.

"Now I have to go use your bathroom, please do not tell Ginny any more things about me till I get back." I said climbing out from under him.

"No promises love." Justin said taking a drag off his cigarette and blowing the smoke in my direction.

"Fuck you." I said as I opened the door to his bathroom. I closed the door behind me and turned on the light. It was rather clean for a guy. I decided I didn't want to piss in the toilet and pissed in the tub instead. That's what he gets for tickling me.

I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. My hair was all messed up from Justin tickling me. I fixed it and left the bathroom. When I walked back out of the bathroom Justin was telling Ginny how he got his hair into a Mohawk.

"It's all in the hair glue." He said running his hand up the side of his 'Hawk'. "If you don't have super strong glue the whole thing will fall over."

"Giving Ginny hair tips?" I asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"No, she just asked how I got my hair to stay like this. So I was telling her." Justin said wrapping his arm around my waist. "So can I tickle you now that you won't piss your pants?"

"No you cannot." I said grabbing his hands and holding them away from me.

"Then can I tell your friend here about the first time we fucked?" He said smiling.

"God damn you." I said pushing his hands away from me and sighed. "You've already ruined her picture of me, go ahead and tell her." (I really hated it when he tickled me.)

"Alright." Justin said sitting up and turning to face Ginny. "Well you know how I said she lost her virginity in a port-a-potty? Well it's true. We were at a Greed Day concert and she saw all these couples and she just turned to me and said, 'I just want someone to fuck me.' It was really funny because there was this group of people next to us and one of the guys said he would, but Hermione turned him down."

"He was 13!" I said lying back on the bed and putting my feet on Justin's lap.

"No way." Ginny said looking from him to me.

"It's true. Anyways so she turned down this kids offer and turns back to me and asks where we should go. There was no were around to get privacy, but it was a concert so what do you expect? So she grabs my hand and pulls me over to the port-a-potty." He said patting my leg, "And the whole time I was thinking did I have a condom, which I didn't so I had to ask these random people for one. It was really weird, but anyways I got into the port-a-potty with her and there really only meant for one person."

"Would you have rather done it right on the grass there?" I said leaning onto my elbows.

"I wasn't complaining. All I said was that it was cramped." Justin said raising his hands in defense.

"Whatever." I said laying back down.

"Anyways so I get into the thing and she is just sitting there sta-"

"I think that's enough." I said covering Justin's mouth and turning slightly pink. Having your best friend know what it was like to be there isn't as weird, as having your best friend feeling like they were. "Oh look at the time, we better go. Bye Justin. Come on Ginny."

"But it's only 7:40." Justin said with a really goofy smile.

"Well we better get going then got to be back by 8." I said using muggle logic. "Come on Ginny; don't want your mom to get mad."

"Yeah I guess. Bye Justin nice meeting you." Ginny said getting up and turning to Justin then fallowing me out of the room.

"Nice meting you too." Justin said getting up and walking to the door behind me. "Hey you, are you forgetting something?" He asked grabbing my hand and pulling me back to him.

"Like what?" I asked turning my head and looking into his eyes.

"Oh nothing just this." Justin said leaning down and kissing me.

I melted into his mouth and temperately forgot about Ginny. When I came back to reality I broke apart from Justin and told him I would see him latter. I looked back into the room and out in the hall, but Ginny wasn't there. I walked down stairs and back outside and found her waiting for me out side of gate.

"Why are you out here?" I asked coming up behind her.

"I just …" She said taking in a deep breath and sighing. "Wanted to be outside."

"I'm sorry." I said knowing she was jealous of me and Justin. She and Harry had been on the rocks, but I knew they would get back together eventually.

"It's ok." Ginny said sighing again. She looked down and kicked a pebble with her shoe then turned to me and said. "Should we go?"

"Yeah, but not here," I said looking back at Justin's house and waving to him. He waved back. "This way."

We walked up the ally past my house and to the park. It was really quiet, unusually quiet. I kept looking over my shoulder and all around waiting for something to attack. The feeling never quite left me until we made it back to Ginny's house.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

At 10 o'clock everyone was in their own rooms. Ginny was still awake and kept looking over at me.

"What?" I asked when she looked over at me for the hundredth time.

"Nothing," She said looking back out the window.

"You're lying." I said sitting up.

"No I'm not." Ginny said avoiding my face.

"You so are." I said turning to face her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Ginny said again.

"Tell me." I said getting annoyed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You don't need to know."

"Just tell me." I said sighing, frustrated at the fact that Ginny wouldn't tell me. "You can tell me anything."

"Fine." Ginny said sighing. "I was thinking about you and Justin."

"Really, about me and Justin…"

"…In a port-a-potty." Ginny said going red. She turned away from me and hid her face.

"Nice." I said making a note to smack Justin when I saw him.

"I'm sorry." Ginny said to her wall.

"It's ok, it's not like it's your fault; you didn't ask him to tell you." I said looking at my watch. 10:15, I probably should leave at 10:30. I told myself mentally.

"Do you mind if Harry comes by later?" Ginny asked still facing the wall.

"Yeah, it's ok." I said looking up at her. "Um, actually I'll probably won't be here."

"Why?" Ginny asked turning over to look at me.

"I'm going out to see Justin." I said standing up and opening the closet. "We're going to a concert."

"When will you be back?" She asked sitting up.

"Not till tomorrow morning. So you'll have plenty of time to make up with Harry." I said pulling out a black shirt with a bands logo on it. "If I'm not back in time could you lie for me or something?"

"Yeah," Ginny said walking over to the closet. "You would do the same for me."

"Thanks." I said giving her a hug. "Now do you think this shirt goes with these shoes?"

"Really?" Ginny asked laughing.

15 minutes later I was walking down the street to Justin's house in my Converse, black t-shirt, and skinny jeans. I didn't carry a purse because 1.) We were going to a concert and going to mosh, 2.) It could get stolen, and 3.) I don't own a purse. Either way I expanded my pockets in my pants so I could hold my new phone, lighter, cigarettes, and my wand in my front pockets.

Justin was waiting in his back yard for me. When I walked up to the gate he was leaning up against the house smoking a cigarette. He had on his Sex Pistols 'Anarchy for the U.K.' shirt, his camo cargo pants over his boots and his leather jacket on. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I was starting to wonder if I was going to have to go alone." He said as I walked up the path.

"I would never do that to you." I said stopping in front of him. "What's that?"

"What this?" Justin said holding up a leather jacket with the Dead Kennedys logo on the back. "Well, you know my friend Jessica? Well, she made this and asked me to give it to you. She said that you needed a jacket so, here you go."

"She made this?" I asked putting it on. There where safety pins on the front and the words Safety Pins & Cigarettes on the left side.

"Yeah, she's really creative. She made mine too." Justin said looking at the jacket. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you." I said smiling up at him. The jacket was just a little bit big, but other than that was perfect. "Should we get going?"

"Yeah, we're taking my car." Justin said putting his arm around me and walking to the gate. "I finally got it to run again."

"Well that's good." I said getting into the passenger seat.

"Yeah," He said putting the key in the ignition and turned it to start.

It took a couple tries, but it finally rolled over and started. We pulled out of Justin's house and headed up the road toward the concert.

"If you look in the back you will find some not so warm beers, if you want one." He said as we pulled onto the back country road that lead to the old warehouse that the band was playing at.

"Nice." I said as I reached into the back and grabbed a beer.

We pulled into the old warehouse parking lot and pulled over by the edge. The building had been here since World War II, it had been used as a tank building factory, so it was really big. Local bands played here mostly, but sometimes bands from the surrounding towns would come and play. No one really knows who owns the building just that someone dose, because the power is still on.

Inside you really see how big it really is. The stage is off to the right side when you walk through the door. It goes from one side of the building to the other side and is really big. Behind the stage is where all the bands sign up for a time to play.

"Do you want to go in now or wait?" Justin asked opening his beer.

"Now," I said drinking the last of my drink and tossing the can out the window. "Defiantly now."

"All right then." Justin said getting out of the car.

I grabbed another can and hoped out of the car. I ran up to Justin and we walked inside. The opening act was on stage and half way through there set. They weren't bad, but there where defiantly way better bands.

"So you never really told me who was playing tonight." I said taking a swig of my beer.

"I told you your favorite band." Justin said lighting up a cigarette and handing it to me.

"You mean the Blacknight's are playing here tonight?" I said turning to him. The Blacknight's where playing the night I first meet Justin and I just fell in love with them and him. They haven't played here for a long time, but that was because the lead singer/guitar player was hurt in a car wreck.

"Yeah and we can go back stage to talk to them if you want." Justin said smiling down at me.

"We can?" I asked, usually we would try to get back stage, but there were too many people.

"Yeah, Johnny said he can get us back there." He said looking up at the stage. "Hey there starting."

I turned to look at the stage and saw the Blacknight's walk on stage. I dropped my beer and smashed out the cigarette. I grabbed Justin's hand and ran up to the stage. I pushed past people until I was right next to the stage. They started the first song as soon as we got up there.

"Hello everyone." the lead singer Max said. "It's good to be back. This is for all of you!"

He started the song and everyone went crazy. Bodies started to move and dance to the music. I did the same. Half way through the song I almost got punched in the face, but that's half the fun. During their last song Max jumped into the crowed and surfed around then back to the stage, where he got down right next to me and jumped back up onto the stage not using his hands at all.

"We love you all. Hope to see you soon." Max said as the song ended. They walked off the stage and everyone started to move.

"You ready to meet your favorite band?" Justin asked grabbing my hand.

"Fuck yeah!" I said turning to him. "They just played one of the best shows I've ever seen them play."

"Alright let's go." Justin said pushing our way back stage.

Once we got there Justin's friend John waved us over to where the band was. My heart beat rose the closer we got. This wasn't the first time talking to them, though one time Justin and I stayed back after one of their shows and talked to them when they were leaving.

"Justin, Hermione this is Blacknight." Johnny said, "Max, Nick, Dan, and Max's girlfriend Sarah."

"Hi." I said suddenly becoming really shy.

"Hey, weren't you the girl that was beside me when I jumped back on stage?" Max said sitting down on the old couch that was back here.

"Yeah, that was really cool." I said pushing back my shyness.

"Thanks, it's really hard to do since I was in that wreak, but I still do it." He said smiling.

"Oh stop being such a baby." said Dan, the drummer, punching Max in the shoulder. "You've been out of the hospital for almost 4 months now."

"Yeah, but I'm still weak." Max said

"Bull fucking shit." said Sarah. "There is no way you're still weak. Not after what you did last night."

"Nice." said Nick, the basses, "Ousted by your own girlfriend. That's got to hurt."

"Shut up ass hole." Max said punching Nick in the arm.

"So do you guys have any new stuff you're working on?" Justin asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, if you come to see our next show you'll hear some of it." said Nick.

"When is it?" I asked hoping I could come.

"In a couple weeks." said Max, "Well hey nice meeting you, but I got to run. See ya."

"Bye." I said trying to figure out how I could get back here.

"Hey we better get going too." Justin whispered in my ear sending shivers down my back.

"Ok." I said

"Hey we had an awesome time; can't wait to see you again." Justin said and we left.

"That was awesome." I said once we were back in Justin's car.

"Yeah it was." He said pulling out of the parking lot. "Hey you have a burse on your arm."

"Yeah some ass hole elbowed me." I said taking my jacket the rest of the way off and looking at my arm.

"That's not bad; someone grabbed my ass in the middle of one of their songs." Justin said lighting a cigarette. I smiled and tried to cover up my laugh as a cough. "What?"

"That was me." I said laughing.

"Really, well I'm going to have to repay you for that." He said smiling his devilish smile. Suddenly he slammed down on the gas pedal and we were going 80 mph down the road.

Justin was laughing like a maniac and I was screaming my head off. When we reached Justin's house I was ready to kill him, or puke I couldn't tell which.

"You're an ass." I said trying to catch my breath and not puke in the car.

"Thank you." He said opening another beer and handing it to me. "Here this will help."

"Sure it will." I said taking the can from him and taking a sip. "Well are we going to sit here all night?"

"No I had other plans." Justin said taking a drink of his beer and moving closer to me.

"Like what?" I asked smiling, moving closer to him.

"Like this." He said pulling me closer and kissing me.

He put the can in the cup holder and pulled me onto his lap, never once breaking the kiss. I put my can in the cup holder and grabbed a hold of the front of Justin's jacket, pulling him closer to me. He ran his fingers threw my hair, all the while our tongues were fighting for dominance.

It became hotter and hotter in the little car. Justin's hands traveled down and rested on my hips. He pulled back and looked to the house.

"How about we take this inside?"

"Gladly."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up the next morning with bruises all over my body, not just from the concert, but from the sex we had that night. Justin was still asleep next to me and had his arm around my waist. I looked up at the clock above my head and laid back down, it was 6:30. I didn't need to be back at the Weasley's until at least 9.

I woke up again to the sound of Justin in the bathroom. Looking back up at the clock it was now 8:35. I sat up and stretched, I looked down to see what shirt I was wearing and saw it was Justin's Dead Kennedys shirt.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Justin said coming back into the room and sitting down on the bed. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, you?" I said walking to the bathroom now that it was free.

"Not a wink, I kept thinking of all the things I could be doing to you." Justin said leaning against the door frame.

"So sorry," I said sarcastically leaning back on the sink. "I think I'm going to take a shower, so…"

"You want me to join you?" Justin said smiling.

"No I would like you to shut the door and maybe make me some breakfast?" I said turning on the water.

"As you wish your highness," Justin said bowing. He shut the door and put on his Joan Jett record.

I pulled the shirt off over my head and stepped into the water. I loved it when I took a shower at Justin's house, because I loved when I smelled like him. I poured some shampoo into my hand and scrubbed it into my hair. Once I rinsed it out I scrubbed my body down. I rinsed off and got out of the shower. Justin handed me a towel threw the door and I wrapped it around my body.

"Thanks." I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Not a problem, although I would rather see you without the towel." He said with a grin.

"Too bad." I said picking up my clothes and grabbing a pair of Justin's boxers.

"Why do you always take my clothes and never give them back?" He said sitting down on his bed.

"Why do you?" I asked pulling on the boxers under the towel.

"I do it so when you sleep over you have a change of clothes." Justin said with a smirk.

"So do I." I said with a smile.

"You're a liar." He said with a small smile.

"No I'm not and you can't prove it." I said pulling on my shirt. I looked over at Justin and smiled. "Did you make anything to eat?"

"Yeah it's down stairs in the kitchen waiting for you." Justin said pulling out a cigarette and handing me one. "You know how much I love you right?"

"What? Yes, why?" I asked a little taken back buy his question.

"I just don't want you to go off to your school and forgetting all about me." He said lighting my cigarette then his.

"I would never do that." I said sitting down next to him. "I love you."

"I know, just don't forget me." Justin said kissing me.

"I won't." I said hugging him. "Let's go eat."

"Ok." He said smiling. "I love you."

"Same." I said as we walked out of his room his arm around his waist and mine around his.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Justin walked over to the stove and pulled out a pan with scrambled eggs out of the oven. I grabbed out two plates and handed then to Justin. While he put some eggs on each of the plates I grabbed out two forks.

"Here," Justin said handing me a plate and taking a fork.

"Thanks, so what are you going to do today?" I asked setting my plate down on the counter and taking a bite.

"Probably going to practice my guitar for a while then going over to Johnny's house; you?" Justin asked looking up at me.

"Probably going to get my school stuff then just hang with my friends. I might be back tonight." I said smiling up at him. "I don't remember the last time I didn't sleep next to you, except for school."

"True. It's been a while." Justin said smiling. "I'll leave the door open for ya."

I smiled and looked up to the clock. 9 o'clock. Crap.

"Shit." I said quietly, but not quite enough.

"What?" Justin asked taking my plate.

"I should leave." I said walking up to him and hugging him from behind.

"That's ok. I'll see you later." Justin said turning around and kissing me.

"Bye."

"See ya."

I walked out of Justin's house and down the street until I found a safe spot for me to disapparate back to the Weasley's house. When I landed just outside of the Weasley's property, I could tell Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen making breakfast and that everyone was a wake in the house. Seeing as I was supposed to be in bed at this moment and not walking across the lawn I had to figure out how I was going to get up to Ginny's bedroom without anyone noticing. Fun.

I was standing under Ginny's window looking up the two stories at it. I twirled my wand between my fingers thinking of what spell I could use. I turned around and spotted the old broom shed that was sitting near the garden. If I could find something long enough I could transfigure it into a ladder and clime up to Ginny's bedroom. I ran back across the lawn and into the tiny shed.

There wasn't much in it other than spiders and dust, but in the corner hidden under an old broom and an old Quidditch jersey was an old hose. I grabbed it and quickly transfigured it into a rope ladder. Gathering it up I ran back across the lawn and levitated it up to Ginny's window. Once it was secure I climbed up it slowly. Each time I moved my foot it would slowly sway to one side of the other. When I reached the top I gladly found that Ginny had left the window open and I climbed in and pulled the ladder in after me.

"Glad to see you made it back and just in time for breakfast." said a voice behind me.

"You know Gin if you keep doing that you're going to give me a heart attack." I said turning around and smiling a Ginny. "Your impression of your mom keeps getting better."

"I know. I can't wait to scare the shit out of Ron with it." Ginny said laughing "So how was your night?"

"Awesome, I had such a great time." I said shoving the ladder under my bed in case I needed it again. "We went to a concert and we got to go back stage and talk with the band. How was your night?"

"It was fine." Ginny said blushing. "Harry came over not long after you left and we talked and stuff happened."

"What kind of stuff?" I asked grinning.

"Stuffy stuff."

"Nice." I said laughing; I laid back on my bed and tried to control myself.

"Shut up Hermione." Ginny said throwing a pillow at me.

"No." I said sitting up and throwing the pillow back at her.

"Whatever, I'm going down to breakfast." Ginny said getting up and leaving the room.

"I better come too." I said sighing; I pulled off my jacket and laid it on my bed. "If I don't I know I'll get bombarded with questions later."

"That is too true." Ginny said waiting for me on the landing.

"Why can't they just understand that just because I'm late for lunch or something that it's not because of any important reason other than the fact that I have a boyfriend?" I said as we walked down the stairs.

"I don't know." Ginny said. "They just care for you that's all."

"Well sometimes it's like they care too much." I said just as we walked into the kitchen.

I looked around the kitchen to find that we were not alone, but Harry and Ron were there staring at me. Oh fucking crap, what have I gotten myself into now?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Breakfast was silent; no one said a word at all. You could hear a pin drop from a mile away it was so quite. I wasn't expecting anything else. This didn't happen often, but sometimes I would say the wrong thing and then I would get the silent treatment for at the most a week, or whenever they needed help on homework or something.

I had gotten myself into some deep shit this time. Not only was I talking bad about them behind their backs, but I was talking bad about them behind their backs with Ron's sister and Harry's girlfriend.

After breakfast we went to Diagon Alley to get our school stuff. Ginny and I went one way and Harry and Ron went the other. Any other year we would all be going to the same places all together, but I had to go and fuck it all up.

"Where do you want to go first Ginny?" I asked still in the clothes I had worn to the concert.

"Want to go get our robes first?" Ginny said looking around at the shops.

"Ok." I said and we started towards Madam Malkin's shop.

Once inside the shop we were greeted by Madam Malkin, she lead us around the isles of robes showing us ones she thought would look nice on us. Once we had chosen our school robes and new dress robes, we left the shop and headed down the street.

"That was fun." I said to Ginny as we passed by Ollivanders wand shop.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Every time she looked at me it was like she was trying to see if it was actually me. Like Hermione Granger can't dress like this? She is supposed to look like the goodie goodie she is, but I'm not. Fuck." I said as I ran into someone. "Sor- Malfoy watch where you're going, you ass."

"Why don't you take a page of your own advice Granger?" said Draco Malfoy as he walked off.

"What an ass." Ginny said looking back at him.

"He can go fuck himself." I said still mad from everything that had happened today. "Let's go get our books and shit and get out of here."

"Ok."

I was still in a bad mood when we got back to the burrow. I took my stuff and went straight up to Ginny's room. Ginny was right behind me.

"Someone's still pissed." She said as she closed the door behind her and locked it.

"You got that right. I don't really know why though." I said lighting a cigarette.

"Maybe it's just all the drama going on right now." Ginny said shoving a towel under the door. "With Ron and Harry being asses and all that's been going on. You're probably a little stressed."

"Yeah probably, I wish they would stop being such big babies about all of this. There being stupid." I said pacing in front of my bed while taking angry drags from my cigarette.

"It's not really their fault." Ginny said looking over at me with a look of annoyance. "They haven't seen you all summer and now that you're here you barely spend time with them or talk to them. Now they heard you talk about them behind their backs, they probably feel that they have done something wrong or that you're not there friend anymore."

"But it's not like I'm going off to tell Voldemort Harry's secrets or anything like that. I'm spending time with my boyfriend." I said getting angry. "I won't be able to see him for a really long time. Plus he thinks I'm going to leave him for someone at Hogwarts."

"I know." Ginny said sitting down on her bed. "It's just…"

"What?"

"They miss you Mione."

Days later I was sitting in the Heads compartment on the Hogwarts Express. I hadn't talked to Ron or Harry yet and Ginny and I hadn't been really seeing eye to eye at the moment. The compartment was empty and I was dying for a cigarette, but I knew as soon as I lit one someone would walk in. So I just sat there all alone trying to think of something else other than what I needed.

"Fuck!" I said as the compartment filled with a loud ringing noise. "I really need to turn this down. Hello?"

"_Hey, what you doing?_"

"I'm on the train to school." I said, I had told him all about Hogwarts other than the fact that is a wizarding school. "What are you up to?"

"_Nothing, I still got a week until school starts for me and I have nothing to do. My life is so fucking boring without you._"

"I'm sorry. I wish I could be there with you. I can think of some things we could do and not be bored." I said with a smile.

"_Don't you start._" Justin said with a chuckle. "_I really don't want to have to deal with anything at the moment._"

"Sorry, but you know I can't help myself. Fuck." I said getting jittery.

"_What?_"

"I need a cigarette." I said whispering into the phone.

"_Then light up._"

"I can't, someone might walk in and then I will get in trouble before the school year starts."

"_Well then don't complain. It's annoying, you know."_ Justin said laughing.

"Fuck you." I said getting mad. "Is there anything you needed to tell me, because I think someone is about to-"

As soon as the door to the compartment opened I shoved the phone into the pocket on my hoodie, but I didn't end the call. I looked up and saw none other than Draco Malfoy walk, or really strut, into the compartment. I groaned, was he really the Head Boy? I'd rather shoot myself then spend the whole year with the ferret.

"Please tell me you're not head boy. I might just have to kill myself." I said with as much disgust as I could put into it.

"As if I'm pleased with this," Malfoy said sitting down across from me. "By the way you're still on the phone with someone."

I had momentarily forgotten about Justin's call and gave Draco a confused look. But then I heard Justin's voice coming from my pocket and blushed a little bit. Pulling out the phone from my pocket I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Sorry someone just walked in I have to go." I whispered into the phones receiver.

"_Ok, I'll call you later then. Ok?_" Justin said sounding disappointed.

"Ok, I'm sorry."

"_It's ok. I love you, Hermione._" He said, bringing a smile to my face.

"I love you, too Justin. I can't wait to see you again." I said slightly forgetting Malfoy was in the compartment with me.

"_Neither can I; are you coming home for Christmas?_" He asked and I heard music turning on in the background.

"Yes, I'll probably be home a week before and a week after, but that is no were near enough time. I wish I could come and see you whenever I wanted. That is the only thing I hate about this fucking school, well that and some other things that I can't say right now." I said hearing Malfoy chuckling to himself.

"_Yeah, I get you._" Justin said laughing too. "_Well Johnny just got here and I don't want to get you in trouble so I better go._"

"Ok, I love you." I said glaring at Malfoy, who was still laughing.

"_I love you to Hermione. Have fun at school, I'll call you later._"

"Ok, Bye."

"_Bye, love._" Justin said quickly ending the call before I could cuss him out for saying that.

"Urgh, I hate him." I said closing the phone and putting it back in my pocket. "What Malfoy?"

"I would have never thought you'd say one word bad about Hogwarts. It seems so unreal." He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Let alone you having a boyfriend."

"Fuck off Malfoy." I said looking out the window. "Just because I don't go around fucking every guy at Hogwarts doesn't mean I'm incapable of it. I'm not you."

"Thank god for that because if you were me I would have to be you and I just couldn't handle being a mudblood." Malfoy said smirking at me. "I'd have to kill myself."

"Maybe I could just do that for you." I said crossing my arms over my chest and glaring at him. I was about to say something else when McGonagall walked in.

"Ah, good you're both here. Now I want to go over what you will be doing this year." She said sitting down next to me. "Other than your studies and Prefects meetings, you will also be in charge of all the school dances and trips to Hogsmeade for this year."

She stopped and looked at both of us as if to reinforce what she was going to say next.

"You both have been chosen, not only because you both have the best marks in your year, but also because I believe you too can work together to show your fellow class mates that, even though you are from very different houses you both can be civil to one another, almost friendly like."

"You expect us to be civil? I can barely stand to be in the same room as this pure blood basted, let alone be civil towards him." I said looking at McGonagall like she had gone crazy.

"Miss Granger, I will let you know I expect to not be talked to in such a manner." McGonagall said slightly startled that I had sworn. "I expect you two to find some way to work around your differences and set an example for the school. Do not roll your eyes at me Mr. Malfoy." She said turning to him. "You two are the only students in this school that have a chance of showing others that we should come together, to unite to defeat Voldemort. Now, I will leave you to it and I will see you at the feast."

With that McGonagall left and silence filled the compartment. After a while of silence I reached over to the door and pulled down the blind.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Granger?" Draco said looking over at me.

"What the fuck do you care?" I said opening the window a crack, then sitting back down. "I need a fucking smoke." I said reaching in my pocket for my pack. "Ahh, Fuck! There in my jacket!"

Malfoy just stared at me as I reached up into my trunk and started looking for my jacket. I had practically pulled all of my things out before I found it on at the bottom. Pulling it out of my trunk I had accidently knocked out my rubber duck with it.

"Shit." I said quickly putting it back and casting a spell so my trunk would repack its self.

"Wow Granger, you really brought your rubber ducky with you?" Draco said laughing. "You got your blanky in there too?"

"Shut the fuck up Malfoy!" I said glad that he didn't know what it really was.

I closed my trunk and sat back down with my jacket. Digging through the pockets I finally found my pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out I glanced up at Malfoy, he quickly looked away with a smirk on his face. I reached back into my jacket's pockets looking for my lighter. Glancing back up at Malfoy I found him staring at me again.

"What?" I shouted at him, making him jump.

"What do you mean 'What'?" He said pretending he wasn't staring.

"You know what I mean, Malfoy." I said putting back the lighter and blowing out smoke.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Granger." He said staring out the window.

"Whatever." I grumbled sitting back in my seat. I pulled my jacket on over my shoulders and continued to draw the addictive smoke into my lungs. It was going to be a long year.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Not long after I finished my cigarette I must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Draco shaking me.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" I said sitting up in my seat. "What do you want?"

"I was just trying to tell you were almost at Hogsmeade." He said sighing and walking over to his side of the compartment. He had already changed in to his robes. "You don't need to bight my fucking head off, geez."

"Oh, well thanks." I said unsure of what I should say.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." Draco said as he walked to the door. "Oh by the way your phone was ringing fucking loudly Granger."

Draco left the compartment and I changed in to my robes and I pulled out my phone and set it on vibrate before I forgot to, again. I checked to see who called knowing it was Justin, but just in case it wasn't. Seeing he had I called him back to see what he had wanted.

"…Ring…Ring…_Hello_?" A female voice said catching me off guard.

"Um, hi; who is this?" I said checking my watch making sure I had time.

"_Hermione? It's Jessica, Justin's friend_." She said as someone yelled something in the background.

"Oh, hi Jessica, I thought I had the wrong number or something." I said sitting down. "Is Justin there?"

"_Yeah hang on_." I heard her call Justin and waited.

"_'Ello?_" His voice slurred.

"Hi Justin, did you call me earlier?"

"_Yeah, 'Mione I miss you._" He slurred once again. "_Everyone misses you._"

"I miss you too, but Justin are you drunk?" I asked pretty sure he was.

"_No, I only had two drinks and that's it._" He said getting defensive.

"Well I just wanted to know why you called, but I have to go. Sorry, but bye Justin. I love you."

"_No don't go!_" He said.

"I have to so bye." I said.

"_No please do-_" He said as I hit the end button. Justin was kind of hard to deal with when he was drunk, unless you were too.

I grabbed my things and left the compartment as the train slowly pulled into Hogsmeade. As Head Girl I had to help with the first years. By the time Malfoy and I had gotten them all on the boats and made sure everyone was off the train, we were the only ones left.

"Great." I mumbled as I walked over to the last carriage. Draco fallowed behind me.

"Look Granger, I'm not ecstatic about this arrangement either." Draco said coming up beside me.

"Really, you could have fooled me." I said sarcastically as I climbed into the carriage.

"Whatever." Draco said turning and looking away from me.

I looked up at the castle and sighed. As much as I missed Justin a little part of me was glad to be back. This had been my home away from home for the past six years, and even if Ron and Harry were pissed at me that would change and we would be on another adventure soon. Although I could have done without having Malfoy as Head Boy, but I couldn't change that now. I sighed and looked at Hogwarts again a large full moon rising up behind it, hopefully not a sign of what was to come.

"Attention! Please may I have your attention?" McGonagall said as she walked around the head table to the front of the hall. "Thank you, now to those of you who are new welcome, and to the others welcome back. Mr. Filch would like me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students and that all Weasley Wizarding Wheeze products are prohibited and will be confiscated."

People all over the hall groaned and whispered to their friends.

"Now I would like to introduce you to the Head Boy and Head Girl for this year." She paused and waited for the hall to quiet down again before continuing. "Thank you, now your Head Boy for this year is, Mr. Draco Malfoy. Please come up here Mr. Malfoy."

Draco slowly stood up from his seat and made his way to the front. The whole time the Slytherin table and a few others who Draco was nice to cheered while the rest of the hall was silent. When Draco made it to McGonagall she handed him his Head Boy badge and shook his hand.

"Congratulations Mr. Malfoy." She said to him before turning back to the hall. "And this year's Head Girl is Miss. Hermione Granger. Miss. Granger please come forward."

All eyes in the hall turned to me and cheers erupted all around me. I stood up and walked up to the front, high fiving people and getting clapped on the back as I went.

"Congratulations Miss. Granger." McGonagall said when I met her at the front handing me my Head Girl badge.

"Thanks." I said back, but you could barely hear it for the loud cheering. McGonagall raised he hands and waited for the hall to get quiet again before she spoke.

"Thank you and now I present you with this year's Head Boy and Girl." She said and started clapping smiling at as.

Once again the hall erupted with the sounds of every one clapping and cheering. It was amassing and all I could do was smile. I had no idea that this many people liked me, or rather liked me better than the others who could have been Head Girl. I look at Draco out of the side of my eye and saw that his famous smirk was plastered on his face. He turned to me and reached out his hand. I took it and in front of the whole school we shook on an unspoken agreement to at least try to tolerate each other. Once again McGonagall raised her hands and quieted the hall.

"Now, there are warm beds waiting for you in your dormitories. The Prefects from each house will show the younger students to their rooms. Goodnight." When she had finished speaking the hall erupted with noise once again, but this time it was the defining sound of benches scraping along the floor. McGonagall turned back to Draco and me and smiled. "I've very glad that you two have decided to show such a good model for your fellow students. Professor Dumbledore would be proud that is two favorite students would do so." As she said this tears formed in the corners of her eyes; she hastily wiped them away. "Well, I guess I should show you to your dorm now. As you know the Heads get their own rooms away from the rest of the student body. But the room changes every year."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked fallowing her out of the hall.

"Well the rooms will change to the user's preference. Like if you, Miss. Granger, would rather have a more muggle looking room with more muggle things, the room would adapt to it; while Mr. Malfoy's room would probably reflect his room at home." She said turning down another corridor. "Your room will change to your 'dream room', just by thinking about it."

"That's amassing; it must be some really amassing magic." I said feeling my pocket vibrating. Justin. He was probably still drunk and calling for some stupid reason that only he understands.

"It's an old spell that had been rediscovered a couple of years ago." McGonagall said stopping in front of a small painting of a young girl. "Good evening Denise."

"Good evening Professor." Denise said, her voice was very light and sounded as if it was coming from a faraway place. "Who are these two students?"

"This is Miss. Hermione Granger and Mr. Draco Malfoy. They are this year's Head Boy and Girl." McGonagall said smiling to the painting.

"Oh how delightful." Denise said in a board sounding voice.

"Hello Denise." Draco said taking a step toward the painting. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Nice meet you as well Mr. Malfoy." The girl said studying Draco's face.

"Please call me Draco." He said coolly.

"It's very nice to meet you as well, Denise." I said not wanting to be shown up by Draco.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss. Granger." She said turning to look at me.

"I would rather you call me Hermione please." I said smiling at her.

"I suppose you would like to come in?" She said obviously board by our conversation.

"Ah, yes." McGonagall said. "The password is Gillyweed, but it's only temporary, you can change it later."

"Correct. Enjoy your night Miss. Hermione, Mr. Draco." Denise said as the painting swung back into the room.

"Thank you." I said as we walked into the room.

The common room looked like the Gryffindor common room and, from what Harry and Ron had told me, the Slytherin common room had combined. The room was rather large, there were large windows that shown out to the lake and part of the Quidditch field. In between the windows were three doors. It went set of windows, door, another set of windows, door, another set of windows, door, then the last set of windows. The door to the far left had the Slytherin crest on it and Malfoy walked that way. The door to the far right had the Gryffindor crest on it so I went to it.

"Well it's getting late," McGonagall said turning back to the painting. "I better let you get some rest. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Professor." I said turning back watching her as she left. Draco echoed my response and went into his room not waiting for her to go.

Once the painting was shut I turned back to my bedroom door. It was made out of a thick wood and looked like it had been there for years. I place my hand on the cool brass knob and pushed the door open. The room looked just like the rooms in Gryffindor tower. I was rather disappointed that this was my dream room. I closed the door and walked over to my bed. Looking around the room I saw it had a large dresser to the one side of it and next to it there were more windows looking out over the grounds. Next to the windows was my bed and next to that more windows and a door.

Puzzled I got up off my bed and walked over to the door. Opening it I found it was a bathroom. It looked much like the prefects bathroom. In the one corner to my right was a large bath the size of a small pool, with many different faucets pouring into it. To my left was a large counter with two sinks in front of a large mirror. Across from the bath was a shower and next to that was a toilet. As my eyes traveled around the room a thought popped into my mind and I hated the answer. I was going to have to share a bathroom with Draco Malfoy.

Even though we were trying to be civil to each other I couldn't share a bathroom with him. Now this will make me sound like a pampered little drama queen, but I can't stand sharing a bathroom with anyone. At home, at someone's house, even here at school; I don't know why, but the idea of it is just disgusting to me. No one knows about it though mainly because I do my best not to show it and I'm trying to get myself use to I sharing. But still sometimes I can't handle it.

Just as I turned back to my room the door to Draco's room opened. I walked quickly into my room hoping he hadn't seen me, but sad to say I wasn't that lucky.

"Granger." Draco called as I hurried into my room. Slowly I turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"Yes Malfoy?" I said leaning up against the door frame to my room.

"It seems that we have to share a bathroom." He said a smirk playing at his lips.

"I can see that." I said turning my attention to the large mirror over the sinks.

"Well I just wanted to let you know I was going to take a shower." He said stepping farther into the room.

"Why are you telling me? You want some company?" I said folding my arms across my chest.

"Only if you're offering," He said a smirk plastered across his face.

"Ugh, God no! I have a boyfriend, Malfoy." I said dreading that I even said that. "And I wouldn't be with you if you were the last person on Earth muggle or not!"

"Geez Granger, I was only making a joke." He said walking over to the counter and sitting on it. "And anyways you're the one who brought it up."

"Shut up Malfoy." I said turning and walking back into my room.

"But like I was saying Granger, If you every want to-" I cut him off by slamming my door closed, but could still hear him laughing as he turned on the shower.

Sighing I leaned back against the door. My room still looked like it did before, but I really hadn't expected it to change. Reaching up I locked the door and ran my hand thought my hair. Stupid Malfoy making me say stupid things. He would never let me forget about it and I was pretty sure he would try to find out more about Justin.

I groaned and pushed myself away from the door. I needed a smoke and that's when I noticed that my trunk wasn't at the foot of my bed, or anywhere else in my room. A small bubble of panic welled up inside of me as I quickly looked around my room. I first went to the dresser to see if my clothes had just been put away, but there was nothing there. Had they searched my trunk and found my cigarettes and stuff like that? No, maybe they just haven't gotten it to me yet or maybe it's under the bed. Quickly I ran over to the bed and looked under it, but all I found were a few dust bunnies.

"Lovely." I said standing up and looking around the room once more. "As if today wasn't going any better; maybe…"

Before I could finish my thought I opened my door and ran out into the common room. I really didn't want to wake McGonagall because my trunk was gone; especially if I could get suspended for it. So I looked around the room for a while, but came to no avail. Angry I rolled over the back of the couch and stared into the fire.

"Ugh, I can't believe I don't have my trunk." I mumbled to the fire. "What if they put it in…"

I sat up and look towards Draco's room and just looked at it for a while. Draco had to still be in the shower, it had only been what? Ten minutes? Slowly I got up and made my way across the common room to Draco's room. I stood at the door for a minute longer before I turned the handle very slowly. Pushing the door open I saw that Draco was still in the bathroom, but my trunk wasn't in his room. I opened the door a little wider just to make sure it wasn't in a corner or hiding. I stepped into the room just as the door to the bathroom opened.

It was only for a second, but I caught a glimpse at Draco's amazingly toned body. He was muscular, but not bulky like muggle body builders; although, Draco could probably beat the shit out of them. I jumped back and closed the door behind me just as Draco closed his bathroom door. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I ran across the common room and back into my room.

I might have lost my trunk, but all I could think about was Draco's amassing body. I stood there leaning against my door thinking about Draco until my mind snapped me back to reality. This was Draco Malfoy I was thinking about. Malfoy! The boy who tormented me the past six years and never said a kind word to me or my friends. He was a god damn Malfoy for fucks sake! And I had an amassing boyfriend! What the hell was going on?

'Your horny as hell and would fuck anything that walks right now.' my mind thought.

That was it, it had been about a week since I was with Justin last and my body wasn't use to going that long without a fuck. Wow that really makes me sound bad, but who cares it's the truth.

Sighing once again I pushed away from the door and walked over to my bed. I was going to have to sleep in my underwear for the night and hope my trunk was here in the morning. I pulled off my sweater and dropped it onto the floor, where it landed in a heap. I walked over to the window as I unbuttoned my shirt. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was high in the sky casting a pale glow over everything. The moon seemed to have a magical effect over everything. Maybe that's why the best things happened at night. I pulled off the shirt, but left the silky tie around my neck. I liked the way the smooth fabric felt on my skin.

I pulled my wand out from the holster I had made for it and set it down on the night stand. I had kept my wand on or near me at all times even when I was with Justin. There was a bloody war going on and it was literally very bloody. It may have been the bloodiest war the Wizarding world had ever seen. Even though others might consider one of the muggle world wars more gruesome, more innocent blood had been lost than ever before. There were even less students here than in past years because parents didn't want to have their families broken up encase there would be an attack; which is understandable, but rather stupid. Hogwarts had to be the safest place on Earth or at least Europe. But even Hogwarts wasn't all that safe from the war. Even last year Dumbledore died because of it. Although it was proven that he had planned it all out with Snape, I still couldn't shake my feelings of dislike towards him or Draco for that matter.

Draco was the one who was supposed to kill Dumbledore, on Voldemort's orders. Truthfully I was rather surprised to see him back at Hogwarts. And I'm pretty sure Harry and Ron were too. Actually I'm more surprised that they didn't kill him when they first saw him, but it doesn't really matter now. Harry and Ron weren't talking to me and I really don't give a fuck about them right now either.

Walking back over to my bed I dropped the shirt into the heap with my other clothes. I sat on the bed and pulled off my shoes and let them fall where they wanted. As I pulled off my last piece of clothing and dropped it to the floor a shadow of a bird past over me. It made me jump a little, but only for a second. I looked out the window, but the bird was gone. Turning back to bed I grabbed my wand and turned off the light. Crawling into bed I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Draco's body.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"What the fuck!" I yelled as I jumped up from my bed. An insanely loud beeping noise filled the bright room. "Argh, fucking sun!"

"What the hell is that Granger?" Draco yelled banging open his bathroom door.

"Shit!" I said looking around the room for the source of the noise. "Ah, you sneaky son of a bitch."

I jumped down off my bed and slammed my hand down onto the snooze button of an alarm clock. The beeping stopped and all I could hear was Draco pounding on my bathroom door. I walked over to it my wand still in hand and opened the door.

"What the fucking bloody hell was that Granger?" Draco said angrily looking around my room. He had only a pair of green silk boxers and my eyes couldn't look away."Well?" He asked turning his attention back to me.

"Um, it was an alarm clock." I said looking back at the clock with a glare.

"You got to be kidding me, a fucking alarm clock?" He said as I walked back over to my bed. "Why do you have an alarm clock?"

"So I don't sleep in I guess." I said looking down at it curiously. "I don't remember this being here yesterday." I looked up from the clock and looked around the room. This wasn't the room I fell asleep in. "What the hell?" I whispered looking around the room.

The room looked just like my one at my parents' house only there were some things missing. I walked over to the desk pushed up against the now white wall next to the dresser. "Did your room change Malfoy?"

"I don't know." He said looking out my window. "I kind of wasn't paying attention when that bloody alarm went off." He said turning back to me and staring at what I was wearing, or rather wasn't wearing.

"What?" I asked annoyed when he was quiet.

"Nothing," He said turning to leave my room. "Just nice pajamas."

"What?" I said looking down at my lack of clothing. "Ugh, whatever."

I closed my door and ran my fingers threw my hair. Walking back to my bed I noticed my trunk was also back in its place. I was glad I didn't have to go searching for it. Sighing I started to put everything into their rightful places. It was 6:30 so I had a while before breakfast so I wasn't the least bit worried. I pulled everything out of my trunk, because it was easier to organize it that way and started to put everything away. I put all my clothes in the dresser, all my books on the desk, and everything else I left on the floor.

When I had put all my books and clothes away I walked over and sat on the floor next to my trunk. I had left my jacket and Justin's hoodie that I hadn't given back, in my trunk. I pulled out the jacket and pulled the box of cigarettes out of the pocket along with my lighter. Taking out a cigarette I stood up with the jacket and walked over to the window. Once I had gotten the thing lit I pulled my jacket on and opened the window.

The sun was just rising and the grounds were quiet except for one or two birds. It was a rather beautiful site. I took a long drag off of the cigarette and blew the smoke out of the window. It just added to the light fog that came with the morning. I stood there smoking my cigarette and just enjoying the morning until I heard Draco knock on my door.

"What?" I asked a little irritated that he had ruined the silence.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to take a shower before I did." He said sounding also irritated.

"Uh, yeah I do thanks." I said turning away from the window.

"Ok." He said leaving the bathroom.

I took one last look out the window and went to get in the shower. I grabbed my clothes for the day and my shampoo and walked into the bathroom, my cigarette hanging out of my lips. I checked to see if the door to Draco's room was locked then turned and closed the door to my room. Sighing I ran a hand threw my hair and grabbed the cigarette out of my mouth. I dropped the butt into the toilet and flushed it away. Then I got into the shower and got ready for the day.

Once I made it to the Great Hall and took a seat at the Gryffindor table I started to fill my plate with all kinds of amassing food. Sadly though there was no French toast today, but that was ok. McGonagall was passing out everyone's schedule for the year if they were in 6th or 7th year. When she got to where I was sitting she stopped behind me and place one of her hands on my shoulder.

"Good morning Miss. Granger," She said as I turned to face her.

"Good morning Professor."

"I suspect you noticed a change to your room this morning?" She said with a smile

"Yes I did. It was quite amassing." I said smiling back.

"Good, now here is your schedule for the year. Enjoy your breakfast." She said smiling one last time and leaving.

I looked over my schedule I noticed that Potions was first for a double period. With the Slytherins. Whoo hoo! I grimaced into my breakfast as Ginny sat down next to me.

"Hey what's up?" I asked as she placed a waffle on her plate.

"Nothing, did you get your schedule yet?"

"Yeah, I got potions first with the Slytherins, you?" I asked taking a bite from my toast.

"I got care of magical creatures then DADA." She said as Harry and Ron sat down next to her. "Morning Harry."

"Morning Gin," Harry said kissing the top of her head. Ron stared at his plate refusing to look anywhere near me.

"I better go and get ready for Potions." I said looking from Ginny to my two friends. I drained my glass of pumpkin juice and got up. "See you later Gin."

"Yeah bye."

Getting the cold shoulder from my two best friends a week after they stopped talking to me left a bad feeling with me. This was defiantly not anything like our normal fights; this could really screw up our friend ship. I sighed as I made my way up to the Heads dorm taking note of how empty the halls were even for 8 am. There were usually at least one or two students making their way down to the Great Hall. I didn't really mind that much because it gave me time to think and not have someone staring.

I made it to my dorm and gave Denise the password only to run into Malfoy as he was leaving. And I mean I literally ran into him. My face slammed into his chest and my hands hit into his thigh/crotch area.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you Granger?" He said as I pushed him out of my way. "Or do you just like running into people?"

"Tell me please, how was I supposed to know that you were right behind that door? Or were you waiting for me to come back so you could do that?" I asked him my hands finding their way to my hips. "Do you enjoy making an ass out of yourself? I thought we were going to call a truce and be civil to each other, but if you don't want to I'm fine with that."

"Granger calm your ass down. I didn't mean anything by it. I was just trying to poke some fun." He said closing the portrait door. "I did want to call a truce because I knew this was going to happen. I knew we couldn't be nice to each other long, but I do want to try. But if you're going to bite my head off every time something happens maybe it's all for shit. I don't think this will fucking work."

"No," I hated to admit it but he was right. I couldn't take my anger out on him if I wanted to get through the year. I sighed before continuing. "Listen I'm sorry; it's just been a long day and it hasn't even started yet. I just…I just, yeah sorry."

"That's ok; just warn me next time you're going to go off at the next person you see." He said with a smirk.

"Ok." I said as he turned to leave.

I went up to my room and grabbed my leather jacket pulling it on as I opened the window like I had earlier. I lit up a cigarette and sat on the window sill with one foot hanging out. The sun had burned off the morning fog and was shining off the lake. The view was beautiful from up here. As I finished off the cigarette my cell went off.

"Hello?"

"_Morning Hermione, how are you?" _Justin said his voice was its sexy gravelly way it was every time he just woke up.

"I'm good, been better but then again I've been worse." I said sighing. "How was your night? You sounded like you were having fun."

"_Yeah sorry if I got you in trouble I was just really drunk and missing you. So I called and yeah, sorry." He said with a slight laugh._

"No its ok, I'm kind of glad you did call. I mean now I know the phone works." I said enjoying the morning more. "So what you going to do today?"

"_Sleep off the fucking hangover. Then go out with Johnny and them again." He said as I lit up another cigarette. "What you have planned?"_

"School starts today so I've got some classes then after dinner I'll probably do my homework." I said looking at my watch. "Hey speaking of school I've got to get to class. Feel better."

"_Alright, call me later." _

"Ok bye."

"_Bye."_

I closed the phone and finished the cigarette before climbing back into the room. I took off my jacket and laid it on my bed. I grabbed my things for the day and left my room.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was a month later and Draco and I had made grate head way in being civil, even nice to each other sometimes. We had taken to studying together for Potions and DADA since we were in the classes together.

I was waiting for Draco after dinner for our study date. That wasn't a date just us studying, as I had to remind myself every once in a while.

"Sorry I'm late; Pansy would not leave me alone. I had to convince her that she would not want to be with me in our dorm since you would be here." Draco said sitting down next to me. "Not that it's an awful thing, but you know to her it would be. Plus I was looking forward to this all day."

"Really, pure blood Draco Malfoy was looking forward to spending time with mudblood Granger? I do believe hell has finally frozen over." I said pulling out my Potions things and taking a drag off my cigarette. "Do you mind if we work on our Potions paper first. I wasn't really paying attention during class."

"Now I do believe hell has frozen over," Draco said pulling the cigarette out from between my lips. "Were you to busy counting the seconds until you could have your next one of these?"

"No," I said taking it back. "I just found Slughorn to be a little boring, that's all."

"Yeah alright." He said opening his book. "I'll be sure to let him know that. Now how much do you have?"

"Uh, I have my name, the date, and the class." I said blushing. "I told you I want paying attention."

"Ok, well you can read what I have so you can get the gist, ok?" He said handing over his paper. "I still think spending your summer with your punk boyfriend has been a bad influence on you."

"Oh and you being my boyfriend would be better?" I asked over his paper.

"No that's not what I'm saying." He said looking slightly uncomfortable. "I just said that he's a bad influence on you. That's all."

"Sure." I said smirking at him. "Just like I said Slughorn was just boring."

"Whatever." He said looking at his book. "You almost done?"

"Yeah here, so we have to write about the effects of Drought of Living Death?" I said pulling out a quill. "Seems easy, we did make this last year."

"Yeah" He said as he started a new paragraph. "So you got it?"

"Yeah I got it." I said.

We spent a while in silence with only the sound of scratching quills and the pops of the fire. Occasionally I would catch Draco watching me before he would look away. It would cause me to smirk at him and playfully blow smoke in his direction.

"Granger can I ask you something?" He said after a while.

"Sure, what?" I asked not looking up from my paper. "What?" I asked looking up at him when he didn't say anything.

"Why do you smoke?"

I stopped writing and set down my quill. "It's just something I've picked up from being with Justin. I don't think it makes me look cool or anything like that, I just find it soothing and calming sometimes."

"You know it's not a good habit, right?" He said looking concerned.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" I asked confused. "Cigarettes and smoking, it's a muggle thing."

"Well I don't tell anyone, but I spent my summers in muggle London, with some friends." He said setting his paper on the coffee table. "And yes there muggles."

"How do you have muggle friends with your pure blood elitist father?" I asked really confused, putting my paper away knowing that I wouldn't be working on it any more.

"He doesn't know. He thinks I'm spending my summer at one of our vacation houses, but really I'm just in London. I like having the secret you know, having something that no one else knows. It's like having a little power over him."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said thinking about my secret relationship with Justin. "But it also good to have someone else know your secret."

"Yeah it is. You just can't tell anyone." He said his face becoming serious.

"I would never tell a soul." I said placing my hand on his but quickly removing it.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._

"Oh uh that's my phone." I said reaching into my pocket. "I should take this."

"Yeah ok." Draco said picking up his things. "I'm going to take a shower."

"Ok," I said opening the phone. "Hello?"

"_Hey 'Mione how are you?" Justin said turning down Social Distortion's Don't Take Me For Granted._

"I'm good, just working on homework." I said pulling out my Potions things again. "What's up?"

"_Oh just needed to hear your voice," He said. "Also I wanted to tell you about how mine and Johnny's band is gonna to play at the warehouse."_

"No way really; that's awesome!" I said, Justin and Johnny have been saying they were going to play at the warehouse for a long time. "When?"

"_Halloween, we're opening for Blacknight." He said practically yelling. "Can you believe it? My band gets to open for my favorite band? It's my dream, I can't wait."_

"That's amazing I wish I could be there." I said getting slightly disappointed.

"_Yeah I wish you could come too, but Jessica says she can tape the thing for you when so you can watch it when you come back. And if all goes well we might get to play with them again." He said trying to cheer me up._

"Yeah but it still won't be the same." I said with a sigh. "Well it's still an amazing opportunity."

"_Oh yeah we're all supper excited about it. Hey sorry but Johnny just got here and he wants to practice so I got to go." He said. "I love you, I miss you, and I wish we could talk longer but I've got to go."_

"Ok, that's ok I've got homework to finish." I said as I picked up my books. "I love you too, call me later ok?"

"_Ok, bye." He said before hanging up._

Sighing I made my way up to my room. When I opened the door I heard the shower turn off so of course I looked in the direction of the bathroom. And I got an eye full of Draco sexy as hell Malfoy.

My door to the bathroom had been left open and Draco didn't know that I was in my room. So when he stepped out of the shower he was bare ass naked with small beads of water rolling down his body. All I could do was stare and stare and stare at his amazing body. I couldn't look away until I reminded myself that I had a boyfriend, an amazing hot ass boyfriend that I loved.

Quickly I moved over to the bathroom door and closed it, hoping that Draco wouldn't notice. Which he had, of course.

"Granger?"

"Yes?" I asked laying my head against the door.

"Can't keep your eyes off of me can you?" he said with a deep chuckle. "You can open the door now."

I opened the door and saw that he had a towel around his waist.

"Sorry, but I didn't mean to the door was open and I just happened to look in and…yeah," I said slightly blushing.

"It's ok; it was my fault any ways." He said as he grabbed another towel and dried off his hair. "So what did _Justin _want?"

"He just wanted to tell me his band is opening for our favorite band on Halloween." I said leaning up against the door frame. "He wished I could go see it but knows that I have school."

"Really, that's good for him, I guess. You never said he had a band; well when you did talk about him." He said sitting on the sink counter.

"Yeah well this the first time that they're actually playing somewhere other than there living room." I said with a laugh. "But they are pretty good."

"Oh I bet," He said with a smirk. "So how much more do you have for your paper?"

"Not much, you?"

"Just one last paragraph, do you need the bathroom?"

"Uh I can wait," I said standing up from the wall. "Let me know when you're done."

"Ok just give me a minuet." Draco said getting up off the sink.

"Ok."

I walked back into my room closing the door behind me. The moon was full again and it light up my room casting shadows and making it glow. Sighing I went over to the window and looked out over the grounds. I was in the place I loved more than my own home sometimes, but my friends weren't talking to me and my boyfriend was off having fun without me. I couldn't help but feel sad that I couldn't be with him, but also I was so confused about what was going on between Draco and me.

We had agreed to be civil to each other, but it felt like we had become more than that. It could have just been the fact that I couldn't talk to my friends so when he offered I pounced and we talked a lot. It was weird at first but after a while it was like he was a real friend.

"Hey Granger, bathrooms all yours."

"Ok." I said turning away from the window.

My mind was going in forty different directions and I needed to relax and the best place for that was the shower. I grabbed my towel and things and made my way into the bathroom. Looking at Draco's door I sighed once more. That boy was more confusing than I thought.

**-Thanks for all the awesome feedback guys. I'm really glad you are liking the story. I wanted to write it because there's really nothing like it on here and I wanted to read a story like it. I'm working on Chapter 11 now and it should be up soon. So thanks again and keep on reviewing also if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask and I'll try to get an answer to you. **

** -Ben Hallport**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Halloween was only two weeks away and Draco and I were in charge of setting up the dance. We had help from prefects of course but we had to choose what years could go, assign everyone their jobs, choose the entertainment, and supervise everything so it all gets done.

We had just finished the first prefect meeting for the dance and were walking back to our dorm when we ran into Harry and Ron.

"Hello Harry, Ron." I said hoping they were finally going to forgive me. "What's up?"

"What are you doing with him?" Ron asked glaring at Draco.

"For your information Weasel I'm Head Boy," Draco said flashing his badge. "And I can do whatever I want."

"We were walking back to our dorm, that's all." I said trying to ignore Draco. "So what did you want?"

"We would like to talk to you, privately." Harry said looking between Draco and me.

"Go I'll meet up with you later." I said pleading silently with him. He knew how much I wanted to regain my friendship with them.

"Fine, but I'm not waiting up for you." Draco said before pushing past Harry and Ron.

"So what's up?" I asked trying not to sound too happy to have them talking to me again.

"What's gotten into you, hanging out with him?" Ron asked before Harry could even open his mouth. "I thought we were your friends."

"You are, but last I checked your two weren't talking to me!" I said placing my hands on my hips, in what Justin calls my Dictator stance. "You two were the ones to shut me out of your lives. So don't come back to me and complain if I have gotten new friends."

"Hermione don't listen to him." Harry said grabbing onto my arm as I tried to leave.

"I'm sorry Harry but I can't be around him right now."

"Fine but at least let me talk to you." Harry said knowing I couldn't say no to him.

"Fine come on." I sighed pushing past Ron, not even looking back to see if Harry was following.

He was.

"Hermione you know how thick headed Ron can get sometimes. He didn't mean what he said." Harry said falling into step with me. "He really wants you back…as a friend."

"Listen Harry if you want to talk to me about Ron you can just go back to him then. I'd rather not talk about him anymore." I said coming to a stop in front of him.

"No, I'm sorry, it's just…" Harry said placing his left hand on my shoulder. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued. "It's just I really missed you and only didn't talk to you because of Ron. Please I won't tell him; just can we be friends again?"

"Harry I never stopped being your friend." I said trying to blink away tears that had suddenly appeared. "I love you like a brother, you and Ron both, you can never stop something like that."

Harry pulled me in for a hug. We stayed like that in silence for a while. When we broke apart we both had tears in our eyes, we laughed at each other and wiped them away.

"So you and Malfoy, you're friends now?" Harry asked as we continued our way to my dorm.

"Yeah I guess. We decided to call a truce for this year." I said smiling over at Harry. "We'll have so much to do together we thought it would be best. Also he's really nice when you get to know him."

"Yeah alright," Harry laughed. "What's that saying about a sheep in wolfs clothing?"

"Shut up." I said playfully pushing his shoulder.

When I made it back to my dorm I found Draco sitting in front of the fire taking swigs from a bottle. He was facing away from me and didn't look like he heard me come in.

"Malfoy?" I asked moving up in front of the couch. "Malfoy what you doing?"

"I'm getting drunk, what does it look like?" He said looking back at me the fire reflecting in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I-nothing; do you want some company?" I said sitting down and placing my feet on the coffee table.

"There's only one bottle." He said turning back to the fire.

"You've got to be kidding; you mean you won't share with me?" I said with a slight laugh. "Or do you really just want me to leave you?"

"I don't really care Granger." He said before taking another swig from his bottle. "Here."

"Thanks." I took the bottle from him and looked at the clear liquid. Firewhiskey, I was sure of it. I shrugged and took a small drink; it burned all the way down. It was nothing like any muggle drink I had had before. "Ugh, here."

"What? Too hard for punk ass Granger?" He said with a deep chuckle. "I knew you couldn't handle it."

"No I liked it I've just never had it before." I said reaching for the bottle again. "Give it back."

"No."

"Give it back."

"No."

"Give it to me Malfoy!" I said falling off the couch and onto him. "Give it!"

"I don't think you can handle it, why don't you go get a butterbeer Granger." He said holding the bottle just out of my reach.

"Oh shut up Malfoy and give me the bottle." I said as my hand grasped the neck of the bottle. "Ha!"

"Shit, give it back Granger." Draco said as I pulled the bottle from his hand. Smirking at him I took a large swig. Then I took another. And another.

"So Drrraco, where did you get this?" I said my tongue sticking on the r. We had been drinking for a while now, but then again time went quicker when you were drunk. "I thought it was band from school."

"I'm a Ssslytherin Granger. I can do everything you can't do." He said with a grin. "I've done things you couldn't even dream of dearie."

"Oh really; I doubt that." I said taking a drink from the bottle, some of it leaked out of my mouth and down my chin. "Oops ha ha."

"Come on Granger don't waste my drink." He said laughing. "Can't you do anything?"

"Oh I can do lots of things you couldn't even dream of Mr. Malfoy." I said sitting up on my knees and poking my finger into his chest. "You wouldn't even know."

"Oh really?" He said sitting up too.

"Really," I said getting up. "Just wait here I need my jacket."

Making my way up to my room was easier said than done at that moment. But when I got there I was able to strip out of my school uniform and into Justin's hoodie and a pair of his boxers. Once I had those on I grabbed my jacket and made my way back to Draco and the booze.

"Did you change?" He asked when I sat down next to him.

"Yeah I wanted to be more comfortable." I said taking the bottle from him. "Wasn't this more empty before I left?"

"Yeah but I refilled it, it's called magic Granger." He said spinning his wand between his fingers. "Or did you forget that?"

"No I just, shut up." I said pushing the bottle back into his chest. "You're a jerk."

"Yeah so, are you just realizing that now?" He said smirking at me.

"No," I said pulling a cigarette from my jacket pocket. "I just wanted to tell you."

"Ah ok." He said still smirking. "What are you doing?"

"Lighting my cigarette, what does it look like?" I said leaning forward, sticking the end of my cigarette into the fire.

"It looks like you're trying to set yourself on fire." He said setting the bottle down.

"That would just be a plus." I said sitting back taking a drag from my now lit smoke. "What?" I said when he didn't say anything.

"You're crazy." He said with a smile. I real smile. It was the first time I had ever seen Draco Malfoy smile a genuine smile.

"Glad you finally noticed." I said with a smile. "So why are you getting drunk?"

"Just because I can, why did you join me?" He asked before taking another drink from his bottle.

"Because you're my friend now and I enjoy drinking with friends." I said taking the bottle from him. "Even if they are stingy with the booze."

"Hey it is mine." He said with that smile again. "I can't help it if I don't like to share."

"Yeah alright," Taking another swig I almost choked because Draco snatched the cigarette from between my fingers. "Hey."

"What, I just want to know what hard ass Granger likes about these things so much." He said before sucking the addicting smoke into his lungs. He coughed a little before handing me back the cigarette. "Yeah, never mind. Ugh that was not fun."

"I never said smoking was fun, it just calms me." I said trying not to laugh at him. There were tears welling in his eyes and it took a few drinks before he stopped coughing. "It's more addicting than fun."

"So that's why you do it?" He asked looking up at me. "Because you're addicted?"

"Yeah I guess," I said looking down at the smoldering cherry. "Why do you drink though, just to get drunk or because you like the feeling?"

"That's the same thing isn't it?" He said passing me the bottle. "Whether I enjoy the feeling or just want to feel it; drunk is drunk and that's why I drink."

I passed him back the bottle and we sat in silence for a while; just looking at our addictions. The only thing we had in common before our friendship was the fact that we had secret addictions and now we both came face to face with that fact. Now we both knew something about the other that very few did. We were becoming closer and closer and we didn't even realize it.

**-Hello again, I know some awesome things happened in this chapter. Or at least I thought they were awesome, but then again I am the one writing it, lol. I hope you enjoyed reading it and it's still as awesome as it was in the beginning. Please remember to review and ask questions and I'll be more than happy to answer. Also the next chapter might take a little longer to get out to you. Sorry but I'm hitting a little writing snag. But I love you all so much just for reading. Thanks again!**

** -Ben Hallport **


End file.
